1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance, and a method of installing this cooking appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-placement type cooking appliance such as a microwave oven attached at a high position to a wall or within a cabinet in a kitchen, and a method of installing this cooking appliance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Installing the cooking appliance at a wall or within a cabinet in a kitchen is advantageous from the standpoint of effectively using limited space. Such a cooking appliance attached at a high position to a wall or installed within a cabinet is referred to as a high-placement type cooking appliance hereinafter.
This high-placement type cooking appliance is disadvantageous in that the installment job is difficult.
In the case of installing a cooking appliance to the wall, for example, great man labor is required since the installation includes the supporting job and the attaching job, as shown in FIGS. 36A and 36B. More specifically, two workmen are required to engage the fastening member of a cooking appliance 100 with a predetermined portion of a wall 110 while supporting cooking appliance 100, as shown in FIG. 36A. Referring to FIG. 36B, the two workmen attach cooking appliance 100 to wall 110 while supporting cooking appliance 100. It is appreciated from these drawings that at least two workmen are required in the conventional installment of a cooking appliance corresponding to the supporting job and the attaching job. A great man labor was required in the conventional installment of a cooking appliance. It was not easy to handle a cooking appliance.
The conventional high-placement type cooking appliance is also disadvantageous in that the repair of the internal components constituting the control means requires great man power. When an internal component is to be removed for repair, the cooking appliance attached to the wall had to be dismounted to remove the internal component. Alternatively, the front panel of the cooking appliance attached to the wall had to be removed. Then, the internal component secured at a predetermined location inside the cooking appliance had to be removed through the opening. In other words, the conventional cooking appliance required the step of dismounting the cooking appliance per se or a predetermined panel, and also the step of removing the internal component from a predetermined location in the cooking appliance. The internal component could be repaired only through the load of great man labor. The conventional cooking appliance could not be handled easily.
The interior of the conventional cooking appliance becomes higher in temperature than the room temperature since a cooking operation such as heating foodstuff is carried out. The conventional cooking appliance includes an inlet and an outlet to introduce the air into the cooking appliance for cooling the interior and to exhaust the air in the cooking appliance outside.
In the conventional cooking appliance, the inlet and the outlet are open even when the air is not introduced or output. There was a problem that dust and contamination will be introduced into the cooking appliance through the inlet or the outlet even when the operation of air input and output is not carried out in the conventional cooking appliance.